tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Yéleth
'Androids and Gynoids for The Latter Times on Tekumel' '-by Brett Slocum http://joyfulsitting.blogspot.ca/2015/06/androids-and-gynoids-for-latter-times.html' An Android is an advanced mechanical construct originally built to serve humankind before the Time of Darkness. They possess artificial intelligence, human-form bodies, paper-white skin, jet black hair, black eyes, and all models are beautiful. Both male and female models exist, though female models are called Gynoids. A variety of models were constructed, including assassin's, household servants, sex toys, social companions, security guards, translators, diplomats, maintenance workers, spies, soldiers, and other purposes. In later eras, examples of androids and gynoids are the Yéleth as well as The Alluring Maiden of Nga. No new units have been produced in thousands of years, but since they were ubiquitous, many thousands still exist and function. Their bodies only have limited ability to repair without spare parts, so full repairs require old android bodies for scavenging. Over the millennia, androids develop quirks in their personality programming. Androids have free will, except when they are bound by an Android Control Medallion, usually in the form of a piece of jewelry, a pendant, ring, or other object carried or worn. The wearer can control up to three androids, who will be completely loyal to their master. The control can only be broken by the master releasing control, destroying the medallion, or killing the master. Androids have been systematically destroying these medallions in an effort to free themselves from servitude, though they cannot act to harm their owner or the medallion while under its influence. By later eras on Tekumel, these control devices are very rare, and usually called The Amulet of the Governance of Yéleth. 'Yéleth' Yéleth are androids (male) and gynoids (female) created to look like beautiful maidens or handsome youths. Androids and Gynoids for Tekumel STR '+1, '''DEX '+1, 'CON '+2 'AC '''13 '''Move '''30 ft All Yéleth have the following Abilities: *Yéleth cannot use any spellcasting or psionic, but can use technology items. *'Construct Nature. Does not require air, food, drink, or sleep. *'Living Construct.' Immune to poison, and disease. *'Construct Healing'. Yéleth can heal by resting after combat, as normal, but cannot heal from severe damage (missing limbs) without parts from another android or other similar construct. *'5e ' The Mending spell works as a healing power, 1 hp per casting but only heals up the the level of the Yéleth per day. Regular healing magic does nothing. 'Android Upgrade package' Each player of an android or gynoid character should create an Android Upgrade package, as well as a mental quirk. Some examples follow. Social/Pleasure Upgrade: The android is 'fully-functional' with anatomy, sensors, and programming to perform and respond as a sexual concubine. A full library of human sexual response is included in their data banks. In addition, the android has more advanced personality programming and is skilled in conversation, entertainment (select a specialty: dancing, music, art, acrobatics, or storytelling), seduction, massage, and other sexual and social talents. You gain the feat: Actor. Artist/Crafter/Labour Upgrade: The android has been trained in a craft. You get the feat: Skilled, and can pick only Tool Kits. Guardian Upgrade: The android has been trained as a guard. You gain one Feat relevant to martial abilities. Alternative: A built-in weapon on one arm that shoots forth mechanically and cannot be disarmed or lost accidentally. This weapon cannot have the following properties: Ammunition, Loading, Heavy, Two-Handed. Linguist/Interpreter Upgrade: The android has been trained as an interpreter. You gain the feat: Linguist. Sniper/ Hunter Upgrade: You are skilled at taking out targets at a distance. Choose one of the following feats: Crossbow Expert or Sharpshooter. Alternative'': An Arc Module'. This shoots forth crackling bolts of electricity at a target up to 60 feet away. A standard ranged attack roll is required. Damage is 1D6 per character level and the module requires a long rest to recharge. The weapon’s focus is in the palm of one hand. '''Spy/ Lookout Upgrade': You are skilled at gathering information. Choose one of the following feats: Observant or Skulker. '''''Alternative: Optical enhancements allowing darkvision to 180 ft. This allows you to see as well in pitch darkness as they do in full daylight. They will also have keen eyesight for long distance, giving advantage on perception rolls for distances over 30’. 'Ancient' Because of their long existences, androids get advantage on Intelligence checks regarding past events and people. They have also developed a quirk. Use one from the list or create your own. Mental Quirk *Fascinated by stabbing the living and watching their fluids leak out. If the Yéleth has damaged a human with an edged weapon, make an INT skill roll to avoid watching for a round. Always use cutting or thrusting weapons, never crushing weapons. This behavior can be very disturbing to humans. *Psychopathic obsession with fear and laughter. The Yéleth likes to make people laugh, and to make them scared. There's just something about forcing such involuntary reactions out of people that the Yéleth love. *The Yéleth has a tendency to make exaggerated tales up out of nowhere. They can last for about 10 minutes. The Yéleth ’s real goal of these stories is to get people to believe them. *When the Yéleth is not doing anything, they tend to reflect on funny things they have watched/witnessed/experienced in the past. This usually results in the Yéleth smirking, or even chuckling out loud. *When the Yéleth see numbers and letters they start adding, dividing, sorting or transforming them into numerals\characters\symbols. However, they rarely come to any solution as it's just a quirk, or they just see patterns in numbers on signs, clocks, licence plates, barcodes, etc. It's as though everything just fits together to please some mathematical system. *The Yéleth has existential freak outs where they start to ponder if everything around them is even real and have this notion that they can alter reality with their thoughts. They also have a running monologue during the episode. *The Yéleth thinks out loud and is unable to not do so. Someone will say something and the Yéleth will relate it to something else, then think about that, which will send them off on another tangent, and will blurt out something seemingly unrelated to the topic at hand. *The Yéleth is bald and likes to find and try different things as a hair piece. If a suitable hair-piece is found, the Yéleth will pet and fondle the hair-piece until the hair falls apart. The Yéleth has a preference for long hair and will lovingly stroke other people's long hair. *The Yéleth has a tendency to heavily day-dream. Missing things, drifting off in the middle of conversations or endeavours only to snap back out of it after some time (five seconds? Fifty? Five minutes? No idea!). *The Yéleth hums and sings songs from the past. Commonly done whenever they aren’t noticing or trying to concentrate. 'Ru’ún' Ru’ún are a variety of robots and droids created for some purpose in the distant past. They may have humanoid features but they do not look at all human, unlike the Yéleth who were designed to look and act human. From small probes to massive haulers, Ru’ún can be found virtually anywhere. They were used for communications, personal accompaniment, maintenance, or combat. Ru’ún’s have the unique Dráw of choosing what abilities they have. What kind of Ru’ún was needed in the distant past. Translation and communications, maybe a Hunter KIller(HK), or perhaps a repair Ru’ún. Construct Nature. Does not require air, food, drink, or sleep Living Construct. Immune to poison, and disease. Construct Healing. Ru’ún can heal by resting after combat, as normal, but cannot heal from severe damage (missing limbs) without parts from another android or other similar construct. The Mending spell works as a healing power, 1 hp per casting but only heals up the the level of the Ru’ún per day. Regular healing does nothing. Ion Vulnerability.You are vulnerable to lightning damage. 'Ru’ún Specialization' All of the features lined out below are assigned a point value. Pick a number of features equaling a total of no more than 5 points. - 2 Ability Score Increase. (maximum of +2 to 1 ability per) .5 Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. .5 Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. - +1 Damage Resistance/Vulnerability. You have resistance to Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing, Fire, or Acid damage. .5 Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write 3 extra languages of your choice. .5/5ft. Extra Movement. Your base walking speed increases by 5 feet each time this feature is taken. 1.5 +1 AC 1 Naturally Stealthy. You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. .5 Natural Weapon. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1d4 damage on a hit. 1 Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. .5 Skills. You have proficiency in an additional skill. .5 Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with one additional tools of your choice. .5 Vehicle proficiency. You gain proficiency with a vehicle of your choice. 1.5 Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. 0.5 Amphibious. You have a swim speed equal to your speed. 1.5 Stone’s endurance. You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. 1 Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. 'Robot' - D&D Modern Your robot body has traits in common with most robots, as well as modifications unique to its purpose. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Robots are more durable than most biological beings. Age. With proper maintenance, robots are theoretically immortal, and do not die of old age. Alignment. Robots have an inclination towards law over order, but favor neutrality over good or evil. That being said, a robot’s neural net is complex enough to exhibit any alignment that humanoids are capable of. Size. Robots are sized appropriate to their purpose. You can choose whether you were built as a Medium robot or a Small robot. If you choose Small, your Dexterity score increases by 1, and you reduce all movement speeds below by 5 feet. Type. Your type is Construct. You only breathe for purposes of heat dissipation. You do not require food or water. While you do not sleep as a humanoid does, you do require a rejuvenation period of 8 hours within every 24 hour period in order to recharge your power cells. Speed. Your base speed is dependent upon the type of locomotion you were built with. Choose one form of locomotion. *''Forced air'': You take in air through a vent and force it out beneath you, allowing you to hover a short distance off the ground. You can hover along the ground at a base speed of 30 feet. You can ignore difficult terrain *''Legs (multiple): You have three or more mechanical legs that allow you to climb surfaces similar to an insect. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you gain a climb speed of 20 feet. *''Legs (pair): ''You are bipedal and can walk similar to a normal humanoid. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. *''Wheels: You have three or more wheels that allow you to move around quickly. Your base speed is 30 feet, but navigating obstacles like stairs require an additional foot of movement for each foot you move. When you take the Dash action, you can increase your speed by an additional 10 feet as long as you move in a straight line. Manipulators. You were built with up to two manipulators that serve as your hands. Choose one of the following manipulator models. Both of your manipulators are the same model. *''Pincers'': A pincer is a two-fingered, claw-like appendage that focuses all the grip strength on a pair of opposed surfaces, rather like a pair of tongs. Pincers allow the robot to manipulate and lift objects without much difficulty, but objects specifically made for humanoid hands (like firearms) are usually beyond the pincers’ ability to operate. Unarmed strikes with your manipulators deal 1d6 + Strength modifier bludgeoning damage, or 1d4 if you are Small. *''Hand'': This is a multi-digit manipulator with three to five digits. Some hands are designed to mimic humanoid hands. You can do anything with a hand manipulator that a humanoid can do with their hands. External Casing. Your external casting determines your appearance. Choose one of the following casings. *''Duraplastic shell'': Your most vulnerable components are shielded with duraplastic plates. When you aren’t wearing removable armor, your Armor Class equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. *''Synthflesh sheath'': Your external casing is designed to replicate humanoid flesh. You are capable of mimicking human expressions, and your Charisma score increases by 1. If you have a standard humanoid form (a pair of legs and hand manipulators), a creature must study you over a long period of time to determine that you are not of the humanoid race you are designed to mimic. Class III Sensor System. Your sensor system includes a camera with infrared capability and three-dimensional imaging, a basic audio receiver, and a crude chemical sniffer. Your senses are roughly equivalent to that of a human’s. Complex Neural Net. Your command module consists of either a completely artificial neural net modeled on humanoid neural processing, or a brain case which contains an actual humanoid brain, usually the result of a full-body transplant. In either case, your complex neural net can be affected by mind-altering effects that can affect humanoids, including psychic damage. Fragile Circuitry. The electronics that suffuse your form can easily be damaged by electrical discharges. You have vulnerability to lightning damage. Artificial Body. You are immune to disease, the poisoned condition, and poison damage. Robotic Resurrection. In the event of your death, your command module can be removed and placed in a similar robotic frame.This must be done within 24 hours or the neural net will degrade to the point of uselessness. Languages. 'You can speak, read, and write any three languages of your choice. 'Warforged ' - D&D Unearthed Arcana The warforged were made as the ideal soldiers to serve in the devastating Last War. Although they are constructs, they have much in common with living creatures, including emotions and social bonds, and perhaps even souls. 'Traits ''' As a warforged, you have the following racial traits. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 1. Size. Warforged are generally broader and heavier than humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Composite Plating. Your construction incorporates wood and metal, granting you a +1 bonus to Armor Class. Living Construct. Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state; you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice.